csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jason McCann
Jason McCann was a serial bomber who appeared on the eleventh season of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Background Jason, his older brother Alex were raised in a bunch of different foster homes before a man named Ralph Harvey adopted them and began to follow in his beliefs about a corrupt government. He was trying to convince the boys and his fellow members to change the system from within before he was arrested by the police for driving a car without a license. This act caused the McCann brothers to hate cops and seek revenge. Season 11 Shock Waves Jason sets his plan for revenge in motion by bombing a police funeral, resulting in the death of two officers. The CSI's figure out that it is someone from community center and they show up as they are talking about Jason's adoptive father and a fistfight is started between the members and the police. Later, he is taken into police custody for processing in connection to the bombing. He was later questioned by Stokes when his brother's print is found on a toy plane. Jason claims not to be involved with the bombs, that his brother is the bomber and tells Nick that he has a house in Henderson. After Alex is killed, Jason kills a homeless man then drags the body to a secondary location where he sets two bombs, one under the man and the other in a tent next to where he killed him. When the CSI's are called to investigate Catherine sees through the first while Lou and Greg set off the other while coming out of it unscathed. After this he was adopted by the leader of the community center, Paul Huxby and the case against him was let go. It is implied that Paul was abusive towards Jason, though this is unconfirmed. Targets of Obsession Jason reappears when he calls Nick as he walks toward his house. Jason tells Nick he deserves to die for what he did to his brother but nonetheless warns Nick that he can’t go home, and Nick stops just in time to avoid tripping a wire connected to a grenade. Jason is taken in for questioning where Nick speaks to Jason, Jason is asked several questions and gives Nick the false impression that he is in danger. Their interview is interrupted when Dr. Paul Huxby shows up, Brass holds the man off for a minute, but eventually takes Jason away. Then Jason kills Paul Huxby after Paul tries to convince him to stop the bombings. Unbeknownst to Paul, Jason has been using his identity to open a credit card in his name to buy supplies including explosives and a lease for a warehouse, all to set a trap in the warehouse for the three people who killed his brother with the help of a man named Timothy Johnson. Nick, Catherine and Vartann go to the building with Kip the bomb tech, and they find Huxby’s body on the ground with Jason watching on a video camera. The group finds the camera and then Catherine disables it with a laser quest. Now blind to what is going on, when the bomb goes off he believes all of them are dead when in fact only one of them (Kip) is really dead. He later recieves a call on his cellphone, where he learns Nick is still alive and is angered by his taunting while is unaware they are tracking him down. Jason argues with Johnson as they are driving away about how to handle the situation when they are stopped by the cops' roadblock and stop the van containing Jason and Johnson as they try to escape to California. Johnson would rather give up than die, but Jason has other ideas. He yells that Johnson has a bomb on his body, and during the momentary confusion, Jason pulls out a gun and shoots one of the cops. Nick and the others return fire, killing Jason in a hail of bullets. Modus Operandi Jason uses dead bodies as bait to attract a crowd of people to a location where he proceeds to trigger the explosive devices. The first bombing he used a body that was already dead, but after this he decided to create dead bodies himself using a blunt instrument. He would then lure the police to the bodies and attempt to blow them up. During the cemetery bombing, Jason used bombs that were detonated via cell phone that was contained in a remote-controlled plane he gave to Alex. He would later use bombs that were detonated by tripwires that cause a bomb ingredient, triacetone triperoxide, to fill said bombs and cause them to explode. But his plan was foiled when he was shot by the CSI in the middle of nowhere. Known Victims *The cemetery bombing : **Officer Morales **Officer Hooper **Nick Stokes **Catherine Willows **Greg Sanders **David Hodges **Jim Brass **Numerous unnamed family members and colleagues of Franklin Clark *The attempted McCann house bombing: Nick Stokes and Kasey Monahan *﻿Unnamed vagrant *The tent bombing : **Greg Sanders **Catherine Willows **Detective Louis Vartann **David Phillips *The attempted Stokes house bombing: Nick Stokes *Dr. Paul Huxby *The warehouse bombing : **Nick Stokes **Catherine Willows **Detective Louis Vartann **Kip Woodman *An unnamed policeman Known Accomplices *Alex McCann *Timothy Johnson Appearances *Season 11 **Shock Waves **Targets of Obsession Category:Serial Killers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Serial Bombers